Zink and Nevo - Origins
by JuJawoolia
Summary: This is basically the story of how my two OCs came to be in their world. And the struggles their parents had to go through to keep them.
1. Planning Escape

This couldn't be any worse. Energon was already low as is and Megatron couldn't have been more upset over the lack of wins against the autobots as of late. Primus can only know how furious he would have been if he found out. Found out that two of his most important soldiers, his medics, had formed a secret relationship. And now. Now they were exacting a sparkling. Well, two.

"Megatron will peal our paint if he finds out. Probably worse. He...wouldn't take this lightly." Knockout said softly to Breakdown in the medical wing. "Or worse...He takes it well and abuses our sparklings into becoming soldiers."

Breakdown sighed and clenched his fists together on the berth. The idea of his creations becoming Megatron's soldiers scared him. He knew how demanding he could be on the battlefield and how harsh he could be off of it. Especially when his plans fail. He didn't want his sparklings to endure what he did in his life aboard the Nemisis. He didn't even wish for this life to be brought upon them. He didn't want them to be Decepticons.

"We have to get out of here then." The bigger mech mumbled. He knew Soundwave was listening. "Find a safe place to stay until they're born."

Knockout looked to his lover with a look of concern. He couldn't be serious! Leave the ship? It was pure luck Megatron didn't know the two fragged let alone them sneak off the ship!

"Y-you're serious?"

"Knockout if we stay, we will be beaten and our young ones will be nothing more than soldiers to Megatron. We can hide somewhere safe." He looked up. "You always wanted to be the hero. Now's your chance."

The smaller bot rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do. He agreed they needed to go but, how to do it safely was the question. He needed a plan, a real plan. Not just some 'take off and hope for the best' plans. Something that would work.

A drive.

"Come on Breakdown. Let's go for a drive." He suddenly said in a cheery tone. The smile on his face told his lover what the real idea was.

Breakdown, at first, didn't get the memo. He was confused as to why a drive was the solution. But the realization hit him after a moment and he agreed. He just hoped Megatron would let them out.

"And why should I let you leave? You two have proven to be quite useless as of late." Megatron growled to Knockout.

"Lord Megatron, we just wish for nothing more than to scout the area. We might fond something useful to you!" He was trying so hard not to beg right now. "It won't be long."

Megatron stared between the two mechs in front of him. It wasn't that obvious of other intentions, but the warlord knew something wasn't completely right. But nothing was ever really right with them either. And they did usually find something important when they left the Nemisis.

"Fine. Just report back if you find anything."

The amount of relief the two felt upon hearing those words was unbelievable. This was it. They were free. All four of them.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Breakdown practically chirped before beginning to walk away, Knockout close behind.

The Decepticon leader just rolled his optics and went back to doing whatever task he had been doing prior to the interruption.


	2. Foundation

p dir="ltr"The weather outside was horrid. Rain poured down on the two ex cons as they drove down the road. Lightning crashed and thunder roared. It felt like life and death./p  
p dir="ltr""You doing alright back there?!" Knockout yelled to his lover, trying not to use their comm links./p  
p dir="ltr""Fine! Just keep going! There has to be a spot soon!" Breakdown replied. Even he was struggling to drive in this weather. And to make matters worse, the wind had picked up./p  
p dir="ltr"This was tiring the both of them out. The anxiety of being found abandoning the cons was already stressful enough. What if something terrible were to happen to them now too?/p  
p dir="ltr""Sharp right ahead! I see a place we can stay!" Knockout yelled and made a sharp turn toward a cave. It wasn't huge, just big enough for them to fit, but it would do for now./p  
p dir="ltr"Breakdown followed him, driving into the cave. Both of their lights came on when they entered the darker environment, showing that only some small critters lived within. It was a perfect temporary home. At least until they could contact the autobots./p  
p dir="ltr"Knockout soon stopped and transformed, Breakdown shortly after. Both went to look around. The cave wasn't all that bad, a bit creepy but nothing threatening. A good sign./p  
p dir="ltr""I think we can relax for now. It shouldn't be long before we can contact Optimus and hos team." Knockout said to his lover. "You need to rest anyway. Until we find them we have to preserve the energon within us, and you're burning through it fast with those two still growing."/p  
p dir="ltr"Breakdown nodded and sat down against the cave wall. A long sigh escaped him and a servo went to his middle, which had already started to round out. "You're right."/p  
p dir="ltr"Knockout began to pace a little. "I just have to find the autobot frequency on my da..." His optics widened. "Scrap! I didn't bring the data pad!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Breakdown grumbled. "Now what? We're in the middle of nowhere with no energon and two sparklings on the way."/p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know...Just...Stay here. I'll see if I can find anything." And before Breakdown could say anything, Knockout left the cave./p  
p dir="ltr"(A smaaaaaalllll time skip since author is lazy)/p  
p dir="ltr"The Nemisis was chaotic. Megatron was beyond pissed. He hasn't seen his medics in over 6 months and no one could find them! Not even Soundwave./p  
p dir="ltr""Search harder! The autobots cannot have taken them!" The con leader demanded, pure fury inside. "Starscream! Assemble your armada and FIND MY MEDICS!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes my lord." Screamer said in his typical 'I better do it or I'll get punished and therefore I am afraid' voice, quickly going to do as commanded./p  
p dir="ltr"Megatron then went back to storming around, hoping for some sort of signal for either of the two bots./p  
p dir="ltr"Meanwhile, in the cave, Knockout was tending to his lover. He had managed to find some energon and break it down to edible pieces rather than the freshly mined stuff. It wasn't the best but it was doing them good. And poor Breakdown. He was consuming twice as much as he usually would, the twins requiring more and more energon every day. It was putting a lot of pressure on him that he didn't really need. However, his lover was always beside him to help./p  
p dir="ltr""How are they today?" Knockout asked the larger mech, going to sit beside him./p  
p dir="ltr""Better today. They aren't kicking as much so I can finally relax." Breakdown replied./p  
p dir="ltr""Good." He looked in the direction of the entrance of the cave. "I think I'm just going to drive until I find an Autobot. They're always on patrol I hear and I hope I can find one."/p  
p dir="ltr"Breakdown nodded. "I hope so too. I really don't want to give birth in this cave."/p  
p dir="ltr"They both chuckled at that. They had already joked about their children becoming cave bots and speaking gibberish. It was honestly something very humorous to them, even if they didn't want it to happen./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll be gone for a little while, okay? Don't hurt yourself while I'm out." Knockout kissed Breakdowns forehelm. "I love you, and I will come back."/p  
p dir="ltr"Breakdown nodded and got more comfortable. "I'll power down while I can."/p  
p dir="ltr"The smaller of the two nodded before transforming and leaving the safety of the cave./p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr"'Starscream! Report!' Megatron demanded over the comm link./p  
p dir="ltr"'Still nothing but we haven't finished! We will find him sire!'/p  
p dir="ltr"But that certainly couldn't be true. It had been hours since he had left with his fleet and not even a tiny bit of luck. No signal, no familiar alt modes. Nothing./p  
p dir="ltr"'You best not return empty handed.'/p  
p dir="ltr"Scream could practically feel the anger his leader was feeling just from that sentence. He couldn't afford to mess this up./p  
p dir="ltr"Suddenly, he spotted something, a familiar truck. It wasn't Knockout or Breakdown of course but, he loved the idea of being the bot that terminated Optimus Prime. This was the perfect opportunity to do so./p  
p dir="ltr""My armada! Attack!" He commanded, and laughed as the troops open fired on the Prime, who transformed and began to fight back./p  
p dir="ltr"And that's when Knockout saw them. Perfect! He'd fight off the troops with the Prime and prove he is loyal! It was the perfect plan!...Or was it? The moment the Prime caught a glimpse of Knockout driving his way, he began to shoot at him! Already the plan wasn't going according to./p  
p dir="ltr""Optimus wait! Let me fight with you!" Knockout pleaded and tranformed, running toward the troops that had landed and beginning to slice and stab them./p  
p dir="ltr"Optimus was caught off guard by this. It distracted him long enough for Starscream to swoop down and pin him to the ground, transforming and aiming his blaster at the Prime's face./p  
p dir="ltr""How I've longed for this day. The day I can say, I terminated Optimus Prime." He smirked./p  
p dir="ltr"But Scream was suddenly knocked off of him, and Knockout quickly held a servo to the Prime. "Hurry! Hurry!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Optimus took the smaller bots servo and stood, beginning to fight again, focusing mainly on Starscream. And it was not long after that when a familiar groundbridge portal opened up and two bots came through./p  
p dir="ltr""Gah! Retreat!" Screamer yelled, transforming and flying away./p  
p dir="ltr"Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all began to shoot as what remained of the armada flew away. Knockout was on the ground nearby, wounded and growing weak. Energon leaked from his side. It wasn't a fatal wound, but it would still need medical aid./p  
p dir="ltr""Why did you help me?" Optimus suddenly said to him./p  
p dir="ltr"Knockout looked up, his optics instantly tearing up. "Please let us join you! We can't stay with Megatron! He'll kill us and take our sparklings!" He pleaded. "We just want to raise them in a safe place!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Bulkhead stepped closer. "Whoa whoa whoa. Who's we? I only see you."/p  
p dir="ltr""Breakdown...He is sparked with twins, due any day now. I just want him to be safe."/p  
p dir="ltr"Optimus looked to the other bots for a moment before kneeling to the former con. "Where is he?"/p  
p dir="ltr""A cave south of here between a creek and pine trees."/p  
p dir="ltr"The Prime nodded. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, get Knockout to Ratchet. I will retrieve Breakdown and meet you back at base."/p  
p dir="ltr"The two bots nodded and went to help Knockout onto his pedes. The former con was screaming in happiness on the inside. This was it. This was the life he and his sparkmate and his sparklings deserved!/p  
p dir="ltr"They were free now./p 


End file.
